


The Point of Wrapping

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to wrap Christmas presents, but it's not quite working out. Wade helps him out, leaving Peter with a question: why are Wade's presents wrapped so clumsily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wishing a merry Christmas to everyone with this short fic :) Enjoy~

The weather was chilly and the snow was falling lightly, painting New York's streets in white. The sun was setting, and the sky was becoming dark, making some lighting necessary in homes.

Wade was restless, moving about in the apartment and applying decorations and lights everywhere and making dinner at the same time – some of the ornaments weren't even related to Christmas, but if nothing else, it created quite an original atmosphere in the flat. The apartment was actually looking quite lovely with the colourful Christmas lights – Peter wondered just _how_ Wade got some of them where they currently were; impossible places like the lamp, the top of closets, even the _ceiling_. Then there was the lovely smell of cinnamon and ginger filling the air, and Wade's soft humming never stopped as he kept moving about in the kitchen and sometimes other rooms as he went to slap some more decorations on the furniture.

Despite the great atmosphere and mood, annoyed grunts kept coming from Peter. After about fifteen minutes, Wade's head popped up in the doorway, covered in his mask and a Santa hat – he's been walking around like that for _days_. The white tuft of the hat dangled in the air from the sudden movement, making the view even more comical. However, Peter didn't look up, just kept staring at the subject of his annoyance with a deep scowl.

Wade glanced at the gifts in Peter's lap. A crumpled piece of wrapping paper was thrown at the side. Peter ran his fingers through his messy brown locks and pouted, still not looking at the merc.

Wade strolled to the pile of unwrapped presents and sat down beside Peter. He gently took the gifts from the younger man's lap and grabbed the roll of wrapping paper. Peter finally looked up, and after realising what Wade was about to do, he glanced at the pile of poorly wrapped presents the merc had already got ready. His gaze darted back to the man and he shifted in his seat.

"Wade, this is really not necessary."

"Shuddup, sweetheart," the merc replied, cutting the wrapping paper then placing the small pile of presents in the middle of it.

"But–" Peter tried to protest, but he closed his mouth as he stared at Wade working. When the man was finished, he just handed the present back to Peter.

The younger man stared at the wrapping in silence. It was perfect – not crumpled anywhere, tight enough, the gifts inside ideally organised. It just looked great.

"You need more help?" Wade asked, tilting his head, thus making the tuft on his Santa hat swing lightly.

"I-i guess?" Peter replied hesitantly. Wade started wrapping the other gifts in the pile, humming Christmas carols in the process. "I'll just put your presents in some pretty boxes," Peter mumbled, then laughed at himself lightly.

"I'm sure you meant boxers," Wade grinned.

The slightest blush crept onto Peter's face as he stood up to take the small pile that was Wade's gifts away before the merc could have caught a sight of them.

When the merc was finished with the wrapping, he stood up, put his hands on his hips and grinned at the younger man.

"Done!"

Peter looked up at him, then his gaze darted to the presents Wade had previously wrapped, then to the pile he'd just done, just to return to Wade, confusion written on his face.

"Thanks? But... if you can–"

Before he could have finished his sentence, Wade spun around and started walking away, his hat's tuft swinging wildly behind him.

"I'm making dinner, so start getting ready!"

"Yeah, okay," Peter mumbled, staring after him. When the man disappeared, he looked at Wade's presents. He frowned and sneaked closer, studying the clumsy wrappings. He shook his head and stood up, following the merc to the kitchen. "Wade?" he called out.

"Hmm?" the answer came. Peter stopped in front of Wade, who was standing beside the oven, ready to put the turkey in it.

"I don't get it. If you can wrap so nicely, why do you have so messy wrappings on the presents you give?"

"The wrapping's really not the point when you're giving a present, is it, Petey?"

Peter stared at Wade for a moment before a soft smile tugged at his lips, and he stepped closer to the man. He took off the Santa hat Wade was wearing, and carefully pulled the mask off his head. He put the hat back as if nothing had happened, smiling brightly. Wade was gazing at him with widened eyes.

"The wrapping's really not the point, is it?" Peter hummed, then turned to leave and get ready for dinner, clutching the mask in his hand and leaving an astounded merc behind.


End file.
